I found him in the woods
by 3rd wheel
Summary: James was an ordinary boy until he found a titan in the woods thats when everything went diffrent can he run and protect the people of his town? (i dont own titanfall rated T cause im paronoid not accurate to titanfall storyline)


_**AN: so here I am finally writing a story after a giant annoying situation of setting up an account and trying to publish a story so if you see this I managed to upload! So after this I'll upload some more story's I have several ideas so there's those to look forward to I don't know when ill upload probably whenever I can so enjoy the story! **_

_**(Extra back story this is a modern AU all OC'S it's about a boy, an atlas titan, two army's fighting for him and it and a curious group of friends**_

**I found him in the woods **

**Very Important Prologue**

_James was a boy who would come in with messy hair and sleep deprived eyes, the reason why? He was always doing something, making pencils for school to doing part jobs. He needed those jobs to pay for his… everything people did not know where he came from or where he lives but no one really cares. He's friendly and kind and has friends his best friends are George, Zak, Rufus and Sam. He was walking to his treehouse well treehouses wood cabins with bridges in-between it's where he lives. _

_He was minding his own business when he heard some sort of clicks and whistles him being the curious person he was he went over to where he heard them. What he saw there made him gasp._

_There was a giant blue machine just sitting there resting against some trees, on the front was a circle then a seamless body the arms and leg joints were clearly visible on top there was some sort of circler hatch with a ball on the right side, between the legs there was some sort of handle on the sides there seemed to be satchels. Suddenly the central circle moved and one big and one small blue lights turned on some clicking whistling noises emanated from the thing. _

"_What?" James asked._

_Suddenly a box shot out of the vent on the right side it hit James in the head. _

"_OW!" James said, the machine seemed to be laughing. Great the machine was laughing reminds him of the bullies he'd encountered they'd given him a black eye today. He picked up the box and examined it, it was an ordinary box but extremely light. He opened it inside was some sort of ear piece he gingerly picked it up and put it on. _

"_-And that's how I got here" someone in a hoarse young voice like someone who hadn't drunk for a while _

_James looked around expecting to see someone. _

"_Hey I'm over here big obvious blue robot behind you" James jumped and looked around to see the robot staring at him well the lights were pointing at him. "Were you listening to me". James shook his head "typical" he (well James assumed it was a he) but failed. _

"_Can I help you?" asked James _

"_I don't need help" it said throwing its arms in the air there was a crack and one flew off narrowly missing James they both stared at it. "Okay maybe a little welding and rewiring". _

_James laughed. "Let me go get my equipm-OW!" The robot had shot a toolbox at him "what was that for… oh well I don't need to get my equipment" _

_Later. _

"_So" said James "I can tell you're not from here considering the crater your lying I so where did you come from?"_

"_Well" it started _

"_Actually what can I call you?" _

"_Atl and you?" _

"_James" _

"_Okay so" atl continued "somewhere far away from here, there is a war between 2 Sides the IMC and Militia." Atl said those with clear distaste in his voice James noted. "I was made illegally but I unlike other titans" (__**yes they've covered he's a titan off-screen) " **__Was different because I have an artificial intelligence but there was a raid done by the IMC they killed my creator when they discovered me they captured me and were just about to take me away when the Militia attacked and took me and experimented with me. Then I got an opportunity the IMC had managed to find them and attacked I took my opportunity and jumped out a hole they'd made from there I was in space and activated titan fall mode that only took me so far. Luckily for me we were hovering behind your moon so when my thrusters ran out I was slowly floating towards your planet and eventually I got here." _

"_Well that explains everything" James said_


End file.
